malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Buseys Run Away
|image=Buseys_Run_Away.jpg|260px |airdate= |previous=Reese Comes Home |next=Standee }}Buseys Run Away is the second episode of season six of Malcolm in the Middle. Synopsis After learning that Dewey will be leaving their class, the Buseys run away and hide in the trees near his house, forcing Dewey to look after their needs. Unemployed Hal becomes the leader of a group of dimwitted body builders, eventually teaching them basic things, they do favors for him in return. Meanwhile, Lois punishes Reese and Malcolm for their firework fiasco in the movie theatre. This causes both of them to believe Dewey told on them (which he didn't) so they try to entrap him, but ends up being punished even more when Lois overheard their plans. Plot Malcolm and Reese are fighting over deodorant. Malcolm is trying to remind him that they need to do their part in not wasting deodorant sticks. Reese tries to convince him that the family's financial problems are on their parents for their own selfishness in being behind bills and that they can splurge. Lois catches them in the act and tells them to be quiet because Hal is talking to the boss he interviewed at a company. She tells Malcolm and Reese that she's finally going to be relieved when one of them finally gets a job. In the kitchen, the phone call is proving fruitless as the boss explains to a disheartened Hal that he had hired someone who is not only brilliant, but also is more experienced and charismatic. The boss on the phone mentions that Hal has none of the requirements. He thinks Hal is too untrustworthy given the earlier incident from his previous company going under and his trial. Back in the boys bedroom, Malcolm and Reese continues to complain how much they hate the family's financial problems. They blame the whole thing on Hal and Lois for causing it with their own greed. She silences the two older boys by cramming rolled socks in their mouths. Lois mentioned that although she didn't punish Reese for his involvement in sabotaging Dewey's test with Malcolm because of his stupidity, that doesn't mean she has forgiven him either. She points out that she still blames him for the mess that both he and Malcolm caused. Lois reminds Reese that because he took the test for Dewey and threw it by giving out wrong answers, the older boys landed him in the remedial Buseys class. When Dewey appears, she calls out to him. Assuming Lois might punish him for coming home late from school, Dewey grabs a rolled sock and puts it in his mouth. It turns out Lois isn't punishing him and removes the sock out of his mouth. She informs Dewey that she's had a long talk with his counselor, Mrs. Welsh, and was successful in changing her mind to have him placed back in with the regular students. Lois explained to her about the sabotage on his test that his older brothers, Reese and Malcolm, caused. Lois reminds him not to mess up his only opportunity to return to the normal class. Today is Dewey's last day in the Busey class and Mrs. Welsh announces that if his former classmates work hard, they can advance into the normal class like him. The Buseys do not take kindly to this news and tries to convince him to stay. When that fails, the Buseys tries to enclose Dewey in a "Hug Jail" in their attempt to keep him from moving on. However, he sneaks past them and leaves with Mrs. Welsh. Still looking for work, Hal is convinced by Lois to get out of the house by taking Jamie for a walk, where he befriends a group of dim-witted muscle-heads. Hal endears himself to the group by showing them how to retrieve lost keys from a sewer (gum on a stick) and teaching them how to balance their checkbooks. They repay Hal by towing his car (actually pulling it with ropes) when his car won't start. While depressed over leaving his friends, Dewey starts playing keyboard on the bed. Worried over his depression, Malcolm and Reese tries to cheer him up by asking him to come with them to a new movie theater complex that open and help them set up the fireworks so they can light it in there as a prank. Dewey refuses to go there and asks the two to respect his decision. Malcolm and Reese leaves for the theater. The prank proves to be a disastrous failure resulting in the boys' injuries: Malcolm with two of his fingers fused together(giving Lois eight to punish to the bone) and Reese with a broken right arm(also giving her: his left arm), along with a bald spot on the back of his head. The next day, Lois had learned of their prank that lead to another addition to the Wilkerson's forced observation of lifetime ban from another public place. This time, it's at a newly opened movie theater complex. Angered, she punishes Malcolm and Reese with a lengthy grounding and three weeks worth of chores around the house. She aggressively tosses their lunches in their faces, reminding the older boys to be home after school and finish their homework before beginning their chores. If Malcolm and Reese refuses to be home after school by trying to escape their punishment, Lois will hunt them down and do something much worse than lighting fireworks in a darken movie theater complex. After the two older boys leave, she is pleasant in giving Dewey his lunch. He is suspicious and asks Lois if she's going to do anything bad to him. She calmly says no as Dewey leaves for school. Lois starts treating Dewey with much more respect that Malcolm or Reese, fearful that upsetting him will send him back to the special-needs class. This special treatment from her does not go unnoticed by Malcolm and Reese. Especially one night hen Lois pleasantly bids Dewey good night, while he's reading a comic book she bought for him. Before leaving, she yells at Malcolm and Reese to finish scrubbing the floors with those toothbrushes she bought for them before going to bed. Believing that she's treating Dewey with more respect due to him telling on the two, Malcolm and Reese confront him. He tries to maintain his innocence, claiming he hasn't told Lois anything and that they're just paranoid. Dewey also reminds his brothers that they're still grounded and hurting him will just add to their already precarious predicament. However, Malcolm and Reese doesn't believe him and plans to get revenge on him. After Dewey has been in regular classes for a few days, Mrs. Welsh shows up at the house asking if Dewey has seen or heard from any of his former classmates. It seems the Buseys have all run away. Later it's revealed that the entire class has re-homed themselves in the tree in the front yard of Dewey's house. Threatening to blame their defection on Dewey if he gives them up, the Buseys continue to live in the tree amidst the growing search for their whereabouts. In their latest attempt to trap Dewey in the bathroom, Malcolm and Reese mentions their plans for another prank in the neighborhood's raw sewage plant and leave him to take the blame. They also claim that Lois will be blaming him for it and will never know they did it. Malcolm and Reese continue loudly talking about negatively about her. In the bathroom, Lois overhears their plans for another prank along with talking badly about her and busts them. In addition to their grounding and the three weeks of chores, she forces Malcolm and Reese to stand upside down with pails over their heads and are ignored for the remainder of the episode. Hal enlists his group of body-builders to help find the Buseys while Dewey continues to feed and care for them and keep their location in the tree a secret. After offering the Buseys an ultimatum, Dewey asks Hal for help with his "problem" without revealing exactly what the problem is. Hal, sensing failure to lead his group of muscle-men to find the lost kids, addresses the group and apologizes for his failure. They strongly disagree and offer that they themselves are to blame. While cursing their lack of progress they begin punching a nearby tree in frustration, which dislodges one of the kids (Chad). With the kids being discovered, Hal and his group are credited with their recovery and interviewed by the local news. Mrs. Welsh admonishes the Busey's about their behavior, asking them why they ran away from the school and from their families. The Busey's blame themselves and David asks her "What do you expect? We're creepy." Mrs. Welsh then suggests taking away the "things that get them over-excited" (such as recess). Seeing that this isn't going to end well, Dewey pretends to undergo a mental breakdown by going into a four-alarm tantrum and biting Lois' leg. Despite her claims that he's normal and doesn't usually like this, Mrs. Welsh is convinced of his mental relapse is from the stress of being in the normal class too long. It results in Dewey's return to the special-needs class where he can be with his friends and Lois is embarrassed by his behavior even after all she's done to get him out of the remedial class. After being seen on the news, Hal is offered a job and has to "break-up" with the body-builders. They do no take the news well, but tearfully accept Hal's news - asking if they ever do anything to help him out. The final scene shows Hal driving up to his new place of employment, his car being towed by 8 body-builders. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *James and Lukas Rodriguez as Jamie *Cameron Monaghan as Chad *Danny McCarthy as Hanson *Amy Bruckner as Zoe *Trisha O'Kelley as Mrs. Welsh Cameo *Christopher Lee Cook as Nick *Bob Cicherillo as Walt *Bill Timoney as Uniformed Guard *Aaron Brumfield as Bodybuilder 1 *Rich Piana as Bodybuilder 2 *Derek Cox-Berg as Busey Classmate 1 *Katie Morrow as Busey Classmate 2 *Raven Goodwin as Busey Classmate 3 *Christian Boeving as Bodybuilder 3 *Mariano 'Big Dawg' Mendoza as Bodybuilder 4 *Claire Risoli as Reporter Trivia *The Wilkerson family earned another lifetime ban from a public place, this time it's at a movie theater complex that opened in their town. However, it's the only time that they were banned off screen. **The last three times they were banned on screen were in Traffic Jam at Wavetown USA's Water Park due to violations incurred at the park(Malcolm and Reese fighting and Hal sneaking alcohol in the park), at a restaurant in Dinner Out(due to Reese and Stevie fighting, Hal and Abe's drunken debauchery and Lois and Kitty's loud berating), and at Boomers Amusement Park in Forwards Backwards(Malcolm and Reese caused damages to two of their go-karts while ramming into each other). *This is the final appearance of Mrs. Welsh. *Although Reese wasn't technically punished in Dewey's Special Class, it didn't mean he got away with it either. Lois revealed in this episode that she still blames him for his part in helping Malcolm sabotage Dewey's education by keeping him out of the Krelboynes by taking the test for him Errors *While Hal was walking to the bodybuilders, a camera crew is very visible to the right. (widescreen only) *The shot of the bodybuilders towing Hal's car is in the 4:3 aspect ratio, in other words, there are black bars on the sides of the screen in widescreen. Category:Episodes focusing on Hal Category:Episodes focusing on Dewey Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes without Francis